


The Diamonds in the Rough [On Hiatus]

by YaoiTora



Category: Naruto
Genre: CurrentlyBeingEdited, F/M, FunnyKakashi, M/M, NaruSasu Yaoi AladdinAU/DisneyAU ItaKyuu SomewhatImpliedSasuSaku&ItaSaku FunnyGenie, Other, WillExplaininNotes, workinprogress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTora/pseuds/YaoiTora
Summary: "Seek thee out," the deep voice of the cave said as it faded away. "The diamond in the rough." The three snakes unburied themselves from the sand, coughing as they did so.





	1. Prologue: The Diamonds in the Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I have a lot of time on my hands if I can upload at LEAST four edited chapters of this story before I do my homework and study for a test. But um, if you like both Aladdin and Naruto then you'll like this. Please note the following before you begin to read:
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. The story, the characters, absolutely NOTHING. However, the new someone original ideas I put into this story I may or may not take credit for. :) I don't care. Aladdin is my FAVORITE disney film besides beauty and the beast, cinderella, and the little mermaid! :)
> 
> Warning: Yaoi. Don't like Don't read. Cursing, Swearing, maybe a little violence here and there. Etc. Etc. No sexual themes at the end, unfortunately. I, honest to my word, can't write a smut scene for the life of me. Truth. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story!

The Diamonds in the Rough  
In a land from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam, where they cut off your ear, and where it's flat and immense. If they don't like your face and the head is intense. It's barbaric, but its home to its people. When the wind's at your back, and the sun's from the west- the sand in the is right. Come on down, stop on by hop on a carpet and fly to another Arabian night. "Ah, hi, good evening to you worthy friend, please, please come closer–" The group of people come close to the peddler. His eyes widened. "–Too close, a little too close."

They step back out, the children sit down, awaiting their story. "There. Welcome to Sunagakure. City of mystery, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river, Shukaku, on sale today, come on down!" He chuckled lightly. "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker—also makes good fries, Will not break either," He grinned a glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose and tapped it on the table. The group of villagers shook their heads, declining the peddler's offer. "Will not—" The coffee maker falls apart instantly and the pieces hit the ground. "—It broke." He grinned sheepishly scratching his head. The children giggle.

"Funny man!" One child pointed out. The peddler stopped to glance at the child before he gasped. "Oh! Look at this!" He pulled out some Tupperware. "I've never seen one of these intact before." He showed it off the the villagers. They didn't look very interested. All they wanted to here was a story. "This is famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen–" He pries it open, and the Tupperware makes a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." The villagers murmur angrily walking away with their children.

"This is a scam!"

"What a waste!"

"Wait don't go!" He yelled and the camera stopped. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider...this." He pulled out the magic lamp out from his sleeve. "Don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that count. The camera turns slower to the left. Again the peddler rushes to catch up. "This isn't an ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life." He continued. "A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale?"

The villagers smile, relieved that they were finally going to hear the story. They nodded their heads, their children sitting down as the peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp in to his hand. "It begins on a dark night," he threw the sand into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose..."  
-  
A man with long black hair that went down to his lower back, his eyes an unusual golden yellow, his skin was a sickly pale while that could easily make him out to be deathly ill. He sat on his horse with three snakes wrapped around him. A silver haired man rode up to the pair.

"You're...late," The man growled gripping tightly on to his horse's hair. The man bowed politely.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one," He bowed again, looking up apologetically. The man's yellow eyes met the other's dark ones.

"You have it then?" He asked a smirk appearing on his face. The latter nodded.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it," He pulled out half of the medallion and the long haired man reached out for but the medallion was yanked back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure --!" One of the snakes hissed and reached out to grab the medallion. "Ouch! Trust me, my friend, you'll get what's coming too you!" 

"What's coming to you?" The snake scoffed, hissing. "You're so stupid." It rolled its eyes.

"Death, don't be mean the guy's just looking for some fun," Another snake chimed smirking evilly as she met the man's eyes.

"Kabuto, I'm sure you didn't mean to snatch that back from Orochimaru, hmm?" Viper chuckled.

Said man on subject pulled out the other half of the medallion. He connected them together and the insect medallion began to glow. Finally, it flies out of Orochimaru's hand, scaring the horses, and flew off towards the dunes. The man gasped his eyes widened and he points out into the distance.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" He ordered and they all ride off, following the glowing specks of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remained are two glowing points of light on the dune but then the said dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Orochimaru grinned happily as he stared at the lion.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" he cheers happily. The snakes look at the cave in awe and smile gleefully as well.

"The cave of wonders," They repeated.

"Oh god!" Kabuto shouted his eyes wide with awe. Orochimaru smirked and look at the man.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasure will be yours, but the lamp is mine!" He emphasized gritted his teeth and hissing it out. Kabuto nodded slowly before asking.

"What if I don't get it –the lamp?"

"You'll pay dearly if you fail me, Kabuto," He threatened as he ran a hand along one of his snakes who smirked wickedly a glint of murderous intent in its eye. Kabuto refrained from snorting and started to approach the lion's mouth, which formed the entrance to the cave. He chuckled as he goes in.

Death let out a snort. "Do you really think he'll get the lamp?" he asked. Now that Orochimaru, Tigris, Death, and Viper were along they open up in normal English.

"Hump, where do you get these idiots, Orochimaru?" The tiger snake known as Tigris asked. Orochimaru put a finger to her lips and shushed her and that earned him a glare. Kabuto reached the cave, but was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbed my slumber?" the cave asked angrily.

"It is I, Kabuto Yakushi, a humble thief." The silver haired male replied.

"Know this," The cave warned. "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough," Kabuto turned to Orochimaru with a questioning look. The man gestured for him to keep going and hissed. "Go on!" then he added, "What are you waiting for?"

Kabuto hesitated, and then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his food down. Nothing. Relieved, he begins his trek again, and then another roar came. He turned back, but the lion's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that were left were Orochimaru, Death, Viper, Tigris, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out," the deep voice of the cave said as it faded away. "The diamond in the rough." The three snakes unburied themselves from the sand, coughing as they did so.

"I can't believe it!" Viper hissed angrily. "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" Tigris rolled her eyes and slithered around Orochimaru's waist.

"Just forget about it," She huffed. "Look at this. You're so pissed off you leaking venom! Save it for your prey!" She sighed. Viper and Death slithered up the horse and wrap around Orochimaru's arm and neck.

"Patience, Viper, patience. Kabuto was obviously less than worthy." He said.

"Orochimaru's right, Viper, just be patient and we'll have our prey soon enough." Death agreed and nodded proudly while smirking triumphantly. Viper glared and rolled his eyes.

"Oh there's a big surprise! That's incred–I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from surprise!" He replied sarcasm dripping in his words. "What are we going to do? We got a big problem here, a big prob–" Tigris wrapped her tail around Viper's mouth closing it shut.

"Yes, we do," Orochimaru agreed nodding his head. "Only one may enter. I must find this one –this...diamond in the rough."


	2. Chapter One: The Village Street Rats

On a rooftop, a boy with silky light blonde hair that has spikes standing up on all ends defying gravity, rushed up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread in his well-muscled arms. He had sun kissed skin and light blue eyes the color of sapphire. He wore a black vest with white pants that had orange around the waist of them. He almost dropped the bread as he nearly doubled over the edge. "Stop thief!" a guard yelled. "I'll have your head for a trophy. Street rat!"

The blonde looked back, then down, and then at the bread. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "All for a loaf of bread?" He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he walked. Finally, the blonde haired boy was nearing the end of the ropes at a window when a woman reached out and slammed the shutters closed. The tan skinned boy slammed into the shutters and fell to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to enjoy his bread with suddenly two guards came running towards him. "There he is!" One guard yelled.

"You won't get away so easy!" another exclaimed. Naruto snorted rolling his eyes.

"You think that was easy?" He asked looking at three women, laughing at him. Then he disappeared and the leader of the four guards growled.

"You two, over that way," he ordered. "And you, with me. We'll find him." The blonde pulled a sheet over him and wrapped himself as a disguise. He rushed over to the women.

"Morning, ladies," He said with a bright almost blindingly cheerful grin. One of the woman smile chuckling.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto blinked in mocked innocence and asked.

"Trouble?" He scoffed. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught—" A large calloused hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder, yanking him back. It was the first guard. His disguise fell off him. "Shit! I'm in trouble!"

"And this time—" The guard's words were cut off as soon as a foot collided with his face, then the man's turban was pulled down over his eyes. A red haired boy with grey blue eyes wrapped his arms around his waist, laughing. Naruto's face brightened and he grinned.

"Perfect timing, Kyuubi!" He yelled. The red haired boy grinned and reached out his hand to help Naruto up. The blonde happily took it.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Kyuubi said dragging Naruto away from the guards as Naruto was still holding the loaf of bread. Naruto found himself battling the guard wielding a sword; he dodged a couple of swings, then pulls down the said guard's pants. Kyuubi, his older brother, glances over to Naruto seeing that he pulled the guard's pants down laughed slightly before he raspberries the guard then dodged an attack. The guard swung at Naruto but destroyed a barrel of fish. As Naruto and Kyuubi run off, the guard pulled a fish over his over his lower body to use as a pair of pants.

"Can't you ever not get yourself in deep shit, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked grinning a hint of teasing exasperation in his voice. Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Well, these dumbasses don't appreciate that we're broke!" Naruto defended puffing out his cheeks. The two scamper up a pile of barrels, the kicked one down on top of another guard. "Riffraffs!" a guard yelled.

"Street rats!"

"Scoundrel! Take that!" The third guard threw a knife at the two.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes again. "It's just a little snack, guys!" _No need to shout insulting names._ The brothers scampered to the top of a platform; the guards shake the platform back and forth trying to knock them off.

"Rip them open, take it back guys!" One of the guards yelled. Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I can take a hint; I know I've got to face the facts. You're my only friend, Kyuubi!" Naruto jumped off the platform hand in hand to certain death, only to grab his brother's hand like an acrobat. The pair swung into a harem. Kyuubi found himself eating a plate full of fruit and stuffed his mouth full like a chipmunk.

"I blame the parents, except they don't got 'em." A woman shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed in a disgusted manner. _Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat._ Naruto thought grinning.

In the crowd a muscleman was flexing his muscle showing them off to wall the men, women and children. The guards rushed passed the man and Naruto and Kyuubi hid behind the said muscleman matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered by the guards. "Damn!" Kyuubi hissed and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

In a chases sequence, in which Naruto and Kyuubi are pursued by the guards, racing through the flock of sheep, hurdled a man sleeping on a bed of nails (of course one extremely large guard lands on him causing him to scream in agony as the nails pierce his skin.) Kyuubi disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovered him.

"Stop thieves! Vandals! Outrage! Scandal!" The crowd yelled.

"Let's not be too hasty!" Kyuubi yelled back with a grin. Now the two were surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opened and a large, ugly lady came out.

"Still I think he's rather tasty," The woman gushed and Naruto and Kyuubi tumbled away, and then put his arm around a guard, acting like they're all chums.

"Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat otherwise we'd get along!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin."

" _Wrong!_ " All the guards yelled in anger and annoyance. They all jump into a pile and fight. When they had stopped, Naruto and Kyuubi were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, followed by the guards who up and down pass a sword swallower, then Kyuubi went back, pulled the sword out of the swallower's mouth. Kyuubi smirked advancing on the guards, who retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" One of the guards yelled eyes wide. Another guard rolled his eyes.

"You idiot!" he yelled back. "We've all got swords!" Flinching in surprise, Kyuubi's eyes widened and he sets the sword down gently, and then ran. Naruto and Kyuubi were once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. They jump up and climb a robe trick being done on the street as the guards all crash into each other.

The guards chased Naruto and Kyuubi up a staircase into a room. They each grabbed a carpet and jump out the window. The guards follow them out the window, but they all go straight down falling to the street and land in a pile with the sign "Izumo's Discount Fertilizer." The two use the carpets as parachutes to land safely and out of danger –they high five each other grinning triumphantly.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we eat! All right!" Naruto broke the bread into two and gives half to Kyuubi, who began to eat. Naruto looked over to see two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. A little girl saw him, then drops her search and tried to hide. The blonde looked at them, then at the bread before looking back at Kyuubi. _Oh no, not my food!_ Kyuubi thought possessively, taking a big bit of his food, but Naruto gets up and walked over to the children. The girl pulled her brother back her eyes look at Naruto in fear.

"Here," he said handing her the piece of bread. "Go on–Take it." A smile appeared on the little girl's face and she giggled with delight. Kyuubi tried to swallow his bite, and then guilt filled his heart. He sighed and walked over to the children and offered his bread to them.

"You can take my too," he said a small smile on his face. "I'm not that heartless." The girl happily took the other piece and smiled, she then gave it to her brother before hugging Kyuubi as a thank you.

"Tell the other man thank you for me please, mister." She requested. Kyuubi nodded and winked. His attention drifted to his little brother who was walking into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Naruto peered over the shoulders of people. He saw Princess Sakura Haruno riding on a horse.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose." One bystander whispered. The other person next to her snorted crossing his arms.

"Another suitor for the Prince, I'm guessing."

Suddenly the two children from before come running out from the alley, the little boy ran out in front of the princess's horse, starting it and Naruto. Sakura looked down at the little boy and snarled.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" One of the princess's guards brought up his whip to attack the children, but Naruto jumped in front of them and caught the whip.

"Hey, if were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Naruto growled. Sakura glared.

"Oh—I'll teach you some manners!" The girl kicked Naruto into a mud puddle making the crowd laugh at him. Naruto snorted before getting up off the ground. "And take the fucking stick out of your ass." He grumbled.

"Look at that, Kyuu, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Sakura stopped and turned to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"You are a worthless street rat, you both are born street rats, you'll die as street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you." She sneered as she passed through the gate. Naruto rushed toward her but the doors to the castle slammed shut in his face. His hands clench into fists and he gritted his teeth.

"We're not worthless! And we don't have fleas! Come on, Kyuu, let's go home." The two make the climb to their home with the view, and then they lay down in their bed.

"Naruto will you stop moping about it? It's not going to help." Kyuubi said before he yawned tiredly, tucking himself in.

"What am I supposed to do? We aren't street rats and they don't see who we really are...they don't see that there's so much more...to us...to me." He said his voice growing softer as exhaustion took over his body. Kyuubi pulled up a blanket and tucked Naruto in. _Don't worry Naruto; someday things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all...I promise you that, little brother._


	3. Chapter Two: Itachi and Sasuke

**_Chapter Two: Sasuke and Itachi_**  
The door bursted open revealing Sakura storming out the rear end of her pants missing. "I've never been so insulted!" She growled. A woman with long dark hair, beautiful milky white skin and dark eyes to match her hair watched the young Princess storm towards the door to exit the castle.

"Princess Sakura, you're not leaving so early are you?" she asked. The pink haired princess glared and yelled angrily in reply.

"Good luck marrying them off!" she hissed. "Especially the youngest!" The dark haired woman's eyes widened her jaw dropped slightly before she started yelling out her son's name.

"Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" The queen goes off into the garden looking for her youngest son. She found him but was interrupted by Chidori, Sasuke's pet tiger, who blocked her off. Said pet had a piece of the Princess's undergarment in her mouth. Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed, grabbing the cloth and yanking it out of Chidori's mouth. She sighed. "So  _this_  is why Princess Sakura stormed out."

"Oh mother, Chidori was just play with her weren't you?" Chidori came over and allowed Sasuke to pet and hug her. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed, slutty, whore Princess Sakura weren't you?" He cuddled with Chidori, enjoying the moment, until he looked up at his angry mother. "Ahem,"

"Sasuke, honey, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that come to call. You both do." She said resting her hands on her hips before her attention turns to her eldest son. "Why didn't you stop her and say she could marry you? You have until your next birthday, Itachi." She sighed. "Still the law says that you—"

"Must be married to a princess," Sasuke said in unison with his mother and elder brother. Mikoto nodded.

"By your next birthday." She pointed out and they all walk to the dove cage.

"The law is wrong." Itachi said.

"You've only got three more days!" Mikoto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I hate being forced into this." The young prince said taking a dove out of the cage and petting it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Sasuke, it's not only this law." He hands his mother the dove and she puts it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

"Mother, you need to try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. He swirls his finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Hearing this, Chidori looked up and growled. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Except you, Chidori." The tiger let out a satisfied snort before going back to sleep. "I've never been outside the palace walls." He glanced at his brother. "Neither of us has."

"But Sasuke, you both are princes."

"Then maybe we don't want to be princes, mother," Itachi retorted with a sigh as Sasuke splashed the water. Mikoto sighed.

"Oh heaven forbid you should have any sons!" Chidori looked up and thought for a second as Sasuke goes to the dove cage and yanked the door open. The birds fly off into freedom while he and Itachi watch them go.

-oOo-

Mikoto sat in her chamber her cheek resting in the palm of her head as she propped her elbow on the arm of the throne. "I don't know where they get it from especially Sasuke. Their father wasn't nearly so picky." She mumbled to her said as a shadow fell of her. Startled, she looked up to see Orochimaru. "Oh, it's you Orochimaru, my trusted advisor. I'm in desperate need of your wisdom." She said her eyes holding desperation.

"My live is but to serve you, my queen," he bowed.

"It's this suitor business. Sasuke and Itachi both refuse to choose a wife. I'm at my wit's end." Her shoulder's slump and she frowned. Orochimaru shared a look with Death, Viper and Tigris who smirk evilly. "Perhaps I can help you with your thorny problem, I'm sure I have a divine solution." The man replied grinning wickedly. Mikoto smiled oblivious to the evil grin on her advisor's face.

"If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Mikoto blinked the looked down at the ring on her finger that had the said blue diamond.

"Oh this? But it's been in my family for years." She protested.

"It's a necessity to find Itachi and Sasuke both a suitor –even if one is late to be married." He said with the accent on the second syllable in Sasuke's name. He turned his staff with a cobra head towards Mikoto. The eyes of the staff began to glow, the room darkened, and Orochimaru's voice slowed down and deepened. The queen's eyes get a hypnotized look in them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be...fine." Mikoto repeated hypnotically. Orochimaru held out his head, grinning while the three snake snicker behind him.

"The diamond." He ordered.

"Here, Orochimaru, whatever you need will be fine." Mikoto removed her ring and handed it to Orochimaru. The room returned to normal as the man pulled back the staff.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and leave everything to me." Still hypnotized, Mikoto nodded her head and replied.

"Yes, that'll be...all right."

-oOo-

Orochimaru, Viper, Death, and Tigris exit the room and when they're out Viper growls angrily. "I can't take this anymore! If I have to hear her hopeless pleas once more I might as well bite her and poison her to death!" Orochimaru pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chamber.

"Will you calm down, Viper?" Tigris hissed.

"–No, first I'll wrap myself around her and squeeze her little neck until she can breath–"    

"Soon, I'll be sultan, not that addlepated twit." Orochimaru said speaking over Viper.

" –And then I'll bite into her neck and poison her killing her instantly." He said smiling smuggled nodding his head curtly. The four passed through a door and Orochimaru slammed it shut.

-oOo-

Daylight turned to nighttime as a shadowy figure walked through the garden. The figure is recognized as Itachi and Sasuke. They reach the palace wall, and then begin to climb it only to be tugged from behind by Chidori. Sasuke frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chidori, but I can't stay here and have my life be lived for me. I'll miss you." He said and began to climb it again and is helped by Chidori who began to whine and whimper. Then another figure appeared and it was Itachi. He looked down at Chidori and petted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him help me up." The tiger did as requested before it began to whine and whimper. "Good bye!" Itachi said and the two disappear over the wall. Sasuke jumped hearing something from behind him and turned to see his brother who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You really think I'd let you go alone?" Itachi asked. Sasuke snorted.

"Of course not, you're too overprotective for your own good. Let's go." Itachi smiled and nodded following his brother in the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 3: A Sinister Offer

**_Chapter Three: A Sinister Offer_**  
The next morning, on the street, Naruto and Kyuubi are up to their capers again. They sat on top the awning of a fruit stand. "Okay. Ready Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned giving Naruto a two finger salute. Naruto grinned back.

"Good luck." He whispered and Kyuubi's grin only widened more. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." The proprietor said to the passing crowd as Kyuubi sneaks a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, you brat! Get your hands off that!" Kyuubi cursed under his breath. "Why you! Get away from here you filthy vermin!" He grabbed the melon away from the red haired teen but in the foreground, Naruto dipped down and snatched another melon from the stand. Kyuubi grinned and waved shortly.

"Bye, bye!" He said and winked at the man and zings back up. The proprietor took the melon to front where he placed it on top of a stack. Confusion swarmed his face and he scratched his head, like he had just done this. "Nice going, Kyuu! Breakfast is served." He said as they sat on the roof, breaking open the melon and eating it.

Naruto's blue eyes peered on the street noticing Sasuke and Itachi walking through it. "Young man, but a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." A shopkeeper said. Sasuke smiled at the man and shook his head a look of apology on his face.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Another shopkeeper called out to the two teens.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Sasuke grimaced and shook his head.

"I don't think so," He backed away but bumped into a fire eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire from his mouth. "Oh, excuse us," Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand. The fire eater gulped then belched fire from his mouth. Sasuke and Itachi gave a disgusted look while the other looked pleased and tapped his stomach. Naruto saw him (Sasuke), and a strange look appeared on his face which made Kyuubi raise his eyebrow.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped obviously deeply in love with the disguised prince. Sasuke pulled the hood of his cloak of his head; Kyuubi crawled over to his little brother and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Naruto? Hello? Naruto? Hel—" His attention turned to the other disguised prince and he too instantly fell in love. "—lo?"  _Damn he's hot!_ Kyuubi thought staring down at Itachi.

Sasuke stopped at the fruit stand and saw a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. He picked on up and handed it to the boy. "You must be hungry. Here you go." Smiling the boy takes the fruit and runs off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," the proprietor growled. Sasuke gave a mystified look.

"Pay?" This made Itachi slap his forehead with his hand. Unfortunately, they had failed to think this through and didn't bring any money.

"No one steals from my cart!" The man yelled in anger. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"We're sorry sir," Itachi said. "We don't have any money!"

"Thieves!" he accused.

"If you let me go to the palace, we can get some money from the queen." Sasuke said cringing at how desperate his voice sounded. The man's face was nose to nose with his own and he (the proprietor) growled.

"You know what the penalty is for stealing?" he asked and pins both Itachi and Sasuke's hand down on the table, intending to chop them off.

"Damn!" The sword dropped but proprietor's hand was stopped by Naruto's.

"Thank you kind sir. We're so glad you found them. We've been looking all over for you two." Kyuubi spoke while Sasuke said nothing and Itachi raised a brow before whispering.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kyuubi grinned and winked at him. His hands resting on each of Itachi's shoulders.

"Just play along," He whispered back.

"You know these two?" the proprietor asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"Sadly, yes, we do. They are our brothers. Of course on of them," Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders, smiling. "He's a little crazy." He circled a finger around his eat. Sasuke was shocked at this and the man grabs him by the vest.

"He said they know the queen!"

"She thinks our eldest brother's the queen." He pointed to Kyuubi who was searching in his pocket for something, heard this, and then straightened up. Sasuke played along with the act kneeled down and bowed to Kyuubi.

"My dearest queen. How may I serve you?" Kyuubi grinned.

"Well—"

"Tragic isn't it?" Naruto asked leaning forward picking another apple from the cart with his foot. "But no harm done." He walked over to Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi. "Now come along guys time to get him to the doctor.

"Oh, hello, doctor, how are you?" Sasuke asked a camel who was standing nearby. Naruto shook his head while Kyuubi slapped a hand on his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, no, no, not that one." Naruto grinned looking at Kyuubi; the red head's pocket's bulging. "Come on, sultan." He said 'sultan' bowed to the crowd and everything that was stolen from the cart fell out of his pockets. Kyuubi blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops," he chuckled. "Time for some magic –how about the art of disappearing!" Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the street causing Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi, to cough but soon recovered and ran off. The man blinked in confusion when the smoke cleared.

"Come back here you little thieves!"

-oOo-

In Orochimaru's lab, Death and Viper are running a gear bizarre contraption, their tails wrapped around each pedal. Viper huffed and puffed heavily getting tired. And at the top of the contraption a storm is brewing. "With all due respect your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm to come?" he asked as he and Death turned the wheel.

"Save your breath, Viper," Orochimaru ordered and he placed Mikoto's ring in the contraption. "Faster!" Viper panted loudly before nodded and complied.

"Yes, oh mighty sinister one." Viper turned the pedal his tail had been wrapped around faster making Death lose track and the Adder started spinning rapidly with the pedals. A lightning bolt stroke through the ring passing into an hourglass below. The sands inside began to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time—reveal to me the one who can enter the cave of wonder." The sand in top formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into the storm but it showed Naruto climbing up a ladder, followed by Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi who were covered in cloaks. Orochimaru's eyes widened, grinning happily. "Yes! Yes! There he is, my diamond in the rough!"

Tigris, Viper, and Death look into the glass seeing Naruto in it. Viper's eyes widened in complete surprise. "That's him? That's the idiot we've been waiting for?" The snake suddenly lost his 'footing' and was sucked into the gears along with death.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Suddenly, Death and Viper go flying past Orochimaru and Tigris and slammed into the wall upside down and tangled in each other.

"Swell," Viper mumbled. Orochimaru laughed hideously his voice echoing throughout the chamber.


	5. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

**_Chapter 4: Love at First Sight_**  
"Almost there," Naruto said climbing up the ladder, followed by Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi. Sasuke reached the top and climbed over but tripped and fell into Naruto's arms. He stood up as Itachi and Kyuubi climbed over effectively not tripping.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," Naruto's eyes glanced over to the side. He scoffed.

"Uh, forget it." He grabbed a pole. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he asked. Naruto pole vaulted to the next building, leaving Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi behind.

"Is it that obvious?" Itachi asked glancing at Kyuubi. The red head shrugged but nodded.

"You kind of stand out." He replied staring at Itachi still in love. Naruto does the same with Sasuke and they have the same look in return, but Naruto realized that he was doing and composed himself as did Kyuubi.

"He means," Naruto continued. "You don't seem to know how dangerous Suna can be." The blonde laid a plank between the two buildings for them to walk over, but as he leaned down Sasuke vaulted over his head after Itachi and Kyuubi went over, Sasuke tossed the pole to Naruto and his eyes bulged.

"I'm a fast learner." Sasuke smirked.

"Right," Naruto replied. "Come on, this way." He said. They inside to the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they went on. "Whoa. Watch your heads there," Naruto warned. "Be careful."

"Is this where you two live?" Itachi asked. His eyes meeting Kyuubi's blue ones. The red head nodded a small smile on his face. It was sad, Itachi noticed, but he decided not to pry in his business.

"Yep. Just me and Naruto. Come and go as we please."

Sasuke smiled. "Fabulous."

"Well, it not much," Naruto pulled back the curtain exposing the palace. "But it's got a great view of the palace. Looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Beautiful."  _We live in it but I guess you don't know that yet._ Sasuke thought.

"I wonder what it would be like to have servants and valets—"

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh yes, people who tell you what to eat, what to wear and how to dress..."  _A perfect life indeed._

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking from guards."

"—You're not free to make choices of your own."

"Sometimes you fell so—"

"Trapped." They all chorused in unison and shared looks of surprise with each other realizing they're perfect for each other. But Naruto and Kyuubi then realized where they were and the break the gaze. Naruto took an apple out of Kyuubi's hand and tossed it into Sasuke's hand.

"So where are you two from?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Itachi scowl.

"What does it matter?" Itachi said. "We ran away and I don't think we're going back." Naruto blinked.

"Really?" He took a bite from the apple in his hand and walks over to sit next to Sasuke.

"My mother's forcing my brother and I to get married," Naruto frowned.

"That's awful." Naruto replied. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours getting closer and closer to each other until Naruto leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by his brother.

"Naruto! We've got company," Kyuubi said getting up quickly along with Itachi.

"Here you are!" the guards yelled. It was the guards.  _Shit!_ Itachi thought.  _How did they find us?_

"They found us!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison then they shared a look before saying to each other, "They're after you?"

"My mother must've sent them—."

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked quickly extending his hand. Sasuke looked at the hand before looking Naruto in the eye. He nodded and takes his hand.

"Yes."

"Then jump!" Naruto yelled. They both jumped off the rook, falling and landing in a pile of salt followed by Itachi and Kyuubi. They tried to get away but the exit was blocked by a guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, brats." Again, the guard's turban was pulled down by Kyuubi and the red head socked him in the face for good measure, but more guards were here and blocked the exit.  _Shit!_  The first guard recovered from the punch and grabbed Kyuubi throwing him against the wall. The said boy let out a pained cry. Itachi whipped his head around his eyes wide and went to Kyuubi crying out his name and going to his aide. The other three guards grabbed Naruto in a strong hold. "Hey! Get off of me!" Naruto growled trying to get out of the man's hold.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Let go of him!" Sasuke ordered. Not realizing Itachi and Sasuke were princes the guard smirked. 

"Well look what we have here, men—a street mouse." He threw him down to the ground. He growled standing up and pulling off the hood of his cloak.

"Unhand him, by order of Prince Sasuke and Itachi." The guards stopped and bowed forcing Naruto to bow as well.

"Prince Sasuke." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes filled with shock.

"You two are princes?"

Kyuubi groaned put a hand on his head before everything registered to him. "You're Prince Itachi Uchiha?" he asked and Itachi nodded taking his own hood off.

"Yes..." he said lowly.

"What are you two doing outside the palace? And with these street rats no less?" Sasuke glared daggers but said nothing.

"That is none of your concern," Itachi said. "Do as we command. Release the boy!" The guard faltered slightly.

"Well, I would, Prince Itachi, but my orders come from Orochimaru. You'll have to talk with him." The man replied. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as they dragged Naruto away bowing as they left. Sasuke stared out into the nothingness, looking pissed off he growled. "Believe me, I will."

-oOo-

Orochimaru emerged from his secret chamber sliding the door shut carefully, but Sasuke came storming in with Itachi following behind him just as angry before he finished. He slammed it shut pinning Death into the door frame causing Tigris and Viper to snicker silently. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke's voice caught the long haired man and the two other snakes attention.

"Oh uh, Sasuke, Itachi." Death hissed loudly.

"Orochimaru I'm stuck!"

"How may I service you?" He spread out his came, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." Itachi said.  _And now you're causing distress to his brother..._ The teen thought bitterly.

"Your mother charged me with keeping the peace in Suna. The boy was a criminal."

"-I can't breathe! Orochimaru!" Death hissed once again.

"What was the crime?" Itachi asked.

"Why, kidnapping you two of course."

"If you could just—" Tigris rolled her eyes and slid the door open with her tail pulling Death out and Orochimaru slammed it shut. "-Wow, that hurt!" Death groaned wrapping himself around Orochimaru's waist.

"He didn't kidnap me or Itachi!" Sasuke yelled finally speaking. "We ran away!" Walking away as if shocked Orochimaru cried.

"Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Tigris grinned sinisterly chuckling lowly. Orochimaru was so cruel even to such a foolish boy like Sasuke.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has been carried out already." Sasuke blinked looking even more confused and pressed on.

"What sentence?" Sasuke asked.

"Death." Orochimaru replied in a sinister tone. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped. "Beheading." Orochimaru continued.

"No!" Sasuke collapsed to the floor tears swelled in his eyes and falling down in a rapid pace without his permission. Itachi frowned and went to his brother's aid but he quickly got up and ran from the room crying.

"I am exceedingly sorry, young prince." Orochimaru apologized.

The older Uchiha looked at Orochimaru with a death promising glare even though it was an idle but silent threat. "How could you?" he asked before leaving to go after Sasuke.

Viper, Tigris, and Death appear from inside Orochimaru's cape and Tigris mocked shock and asked. "How did it go, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru looked at them with that same sinister smile and they return the gesture.

"I think it went rather well."

Sasuke was in his and Itachi's room whipping his tears away angrily but they kept falling down. His heart hurt so much know that Naruto was going to die. Chidori walked up to the young raven rubbing her head against his leg in a comforting manner.

Then Itachi came in to the room with a frown and a sympathetic look on his face. Sasuke frowned deeply at this and turned away. "I know you're sad, Sasuke but you can't keep being said forever."

"I know! It's just I feel like it's all my fault..." he replied sniffling. "I didn't even get to know his name." Itachi walked over to the bed and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. He didn't know what Sasuke was going through but he did have a little understanding of it. He didn't even get to know the red haired boy's name either. He sighed.

"I know, Sasuke, I know."


End file.
